Talk:The Thaw (episode)
removed from background information: *''However, from the degree of pain the programmer appears to be in during Viorsa's execution, it would seem that she is his daughter or some other kind of blood relation. Well, I couldn't tell, by her degree of pain, whether she was a second cousin, or perhaps a niece. Perhaps we can't tell anything by her degree of anguish except that she was witnessing a colleague's execution... *''Who installed the forcefield that blocks B'Elanna from disrupting the optronic relays? It serves no apparent function other than to delay her attempt to save the hostages. Many episodes have show that there are a lot of cultures with advanced computer-controlled forcefields that don't need to be installed -- like the Enterprise-D corridors or Tolian Soran's field on Veridian III -- it materialized in the middle of no where (Starship shield bubbles are generated from a remote point (the ship) and materialize distantly). Someone finds it it implausible that someone might've installed a forcefield in that spot -- i find it speculatory to state that force-fields need to be "installed" anywhere at all -- as numerous computers or artificial/energy beings (like the Clown was) have shown the ability in Star Trek to simply choose where the field goes, and remotely project it there. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:58, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) :That'd be me, Mr. Doesnt-know-what-a-bolian-is-and-gets-on-memory-alpha-at-ungodly-hours, who added the comments. Probably would've removed them later if you hadn't caught it first - sorry about that. :) --Schrei 08:47, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Vf Featured Article -- Not exactly the most memorable of episodes but the summary currently offered for it, certainly is! (Plus I'm happy to see them use the shot of Viorsa I captured!)--T smitts 06:47, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral'. I won't oppose it because I really like the summary text. It is nicely written but I'm not too sure about the image use. In some places the pictures are in big clusters and in others they are absent. Removing a couple of them may help and I certainly don't like same picture (the Clown) being used twice. I'm sure that someone could resolve this issue better than I can though. As soon as the issue with the images is resolved, I'll probably support the nomination. I think that a great deal more references can be added too.--Scimitar 14:32, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I haven't proofread/spiffed it up yet. Maybe I'll do it on Sunday once I recover from Saturday, unless someone else wants to take a shot at it. Btw, Smitty, thanks for the comment about the summary vs. the episode - you've just inspired me to make a Featured Article! :D --Schrei 18:28, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' I dont think that the pictures have to be spread out. they're fine in clumps. I think that everything in this article checks out. Tobyk777 18:35, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Just out of curiosity, Toby, have you ever not supported a nomination? --Schrei 18:42, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Yes, I oppossed the Dunabe Class Runabout, as well as 3 other articles not coming to mind. But it is my phelisophy that the more featured articles we have, the better our database looks in the eyes of the world. And I want MA to suceed, that's why I think we need to have more featured articles. but if someone nominates something clearly unsatisfactory, I oppose it. But I don't oppose becuase of the way the pictures are layed out. Tobyk777 02:37, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Name of music? Does anyone know what the name is of the piece of music Harry Kim is playing on his clarinet in this ep? I want to upload a recording of it but I'll need the name of the song and the composer to give it a thorough article. Thanks in advance. --Marjolijn 12:25, 02 Oktober 2007 (CET) :The music sheet is seen at the very beginning of the episode. It's called "Jazz Impromptu". --Jörg 15:48, 2 October 2007 (UTC) What the? Goofs, comments, etc. You couldn't see a slot in the top of the guillotine for the blade to go through. Caption for Harry in the guillotine: "A pain in the neck"?! That doesn't sound very wiki-like. Blumen'kohl' means cauliflower in German. -- Kopachris 03:09, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Janeway should have sent Tuvok in instead of Harry. ::The blade itself is very unusually shaped like an "L". It seems the blade goes in front of the fixture. ::And don't forget: That isn't a guillotine. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:MagrittePipe.jpg ::This is true, and I don't understand why Tuvok wasn't send after Belanna returned. This is especially funny as in the previous episode, it was stressed again and again that Tuvok has complete control over his feelings. "The Man" From "Background Information": *''When Harry Kim claims that "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," he is quoting United States president Franklin D. Roosevelt. It is unclear why he simply attributes the quote to "the man."'' This is just a speculation, but I think that since Harry was aware that The Clown knows his thoughts, he felt it unnecessary to say who he was quoting (since The Clown would already be familiar with it). :As always, there are too many explanations possible. For instance Harry could have no idea who Roosevelt is and just merely quoted someone else who used that phrase. Hence the lack of attribution. But overall no change is necessary since it is unclear and we can't speculate :) – Morder 20:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) also, while it's usually attributed to FDR and most people connect him with the quote, it originates from Julius Caesar. "Nihil nobis metuendum est, praeter metum ipsum." ("We have not to fear anything, except fear itself.") Not sure if it's worthy of inclusion in the article, just would like to add that.– 08:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Another comparison The following is in the bg section. Should it be removed? It is my understanding that we don't compare similarities of episodes unless the producers specifically cite that they intended to do so. There are many Star Trek episodes throughout the years that are very similar to previous episodes and it seems we don't really need to point them out all the time. This episode shares several thematic elements with DS9: "Move Along Home". In both episodes, crew members are transported to a surreal environment, where causality and logic are deranged, and where they are mocked for their efforts to escape. I actually didn't find these two episodes all that similar anyway.MajorTom1 02:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Citations needed The following notes have lacked a citation for some time now: * The plot of this episode is based on a post-apocalyptic science fiction short story written by Harlan Ellison in , titled " ". * The blue marking on The Clown's forehead, which resembles an inverted triangle, was added to his make-up because, while he was originally intended to be a Kohl like Viorsa and the others, his prosthetic forehead was virtually invisible under the white make-up. Even with the color difference, the prosthetics largely go unnoticed. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Exporation? :At the first scene Lt Paris comments on the poor sound insulation of crew quarters, and says that "the ship was built for combat performance", and that "nobody figured it would take any long trips". Even though the Intrepid class was supposed to be specifically designed for long-term exploration missions. In which episode was the Intrepid described as being designed for long-term exploration missions? - Mitchz95 (talk) 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :That's actually a good question. 31dot (talk) 22:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC)